


Designer（四）车部分

by Delandour



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delandour/pseuds/Delandour
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 5
Collections: LxYagami Light(Death Note)





	Designer（四）车部分

接着他下令道：“脱衣服。”

月看起来十分吃惊，他的脸颊因为羞意晕染成了漂亮的粉红色，他的手指停留在衣领最上方的扣子处，“现在……？在这里吗？我们可以去卧室，龙崎。”

“我说过，这只是一个测试，月君。所以没必要。”L的声音非常冷硬，带着命令的颐指气使。

“我会服从你的命令，龙崎。”月顺服地低下头，解开了扣子，然后脱去上衣。他修长的手指似乎仍带着点犹豫，略微放慢的速度让空气中的暧昧粘稠得都能拉出丝。当他的上半身完全赤裸的暴露在空气中时，就连L的视线也变得有些晦涩。

青年的身体无疑非常的漂亮，身材匀称，肌肉线条流畅而优美，象牙色的皮肤在日光灯下晕出漂亮的光泽，胸前的两点如同处子一般粉嫩。

月的手迟疑的伸向腰带，L发话了:“继续。”

于是白色的裤子也堆叠成旖旎的形状，露出青年修长笔直的双腿和纯白的内裤。毫无意外的，L仍然说:“继续。”

月闭上了眼睛，他的脸颊已经红透了，几乎是强忍着羞意才把这最后的遮羞布褪下。当月完全赤裸时，L反而能以欣赏的眼光去看待这具身体了。

月浑身没有除了头发眉毛之外的体毛，所有的皮肤都是光洁白皙的，就连下身的私处也是。L看见他微微抬头的性器，发出了一声意味不明的笑声:“敏感度10，就连被注视也会有感觉吗？真是淫荡的身体。”

月一声不吭，他的眼睛盯着自己的脚背，只是脸颊和耳尖处的绯红一直没有褪去。

然后他听见L说:“过来。”月走过去，L伸出右手，指尖插入青年柔顺的栗色发丝，掌心亲昵的贴上他的脸颊，语调却是截然相反的冰冷：“跪下，为我口交。”

L坐在他的电脑椅上，以正常的坐姿。他仅仅褪下了自己的半截裤子，上半身仍然保持整洁，垂眸看着跪在自己胯间的青年。月仰着头服侍着他的性器，眼中充满了迷惑的水雾。无论是月的唾液还是泪水都是预装好的组件，为了提供更接近人类的模拟。

生理上的刺激是无可否认的，L顺利地在月的口中勃起了，这让月的吞咽变得更加困难，不禁发出了细碎的呻吟。

“已经可以了。然后月君躺在桌面上就好。”L也有些气息不稳，当他撤出时，月低低的咳嗽了两声。金属材质的桌面很宽阔，就算是成人也能轻易地躺下。

L的手指在键盘上连点，很快就设置好了第二项设置：恐惧对象：尖锐。

“觉得害怕吗？”L从口袋里翻出一把美工刀，推出刀片在月的眼前晃了一下，满意地看见青年瞬间苍白的脸色和收缩的瞳孔。

他把美工刀塞进月的手里，语气淡漠的就像在讨论今天的天气如何:“每高潮一次就在自己的大腿上刻一笔【正】字，能做到吗？”

“不……龙崎……”月琥珀色的眼睛中溢满了惊恐，“求求你……请不要这样做！”

“我没有给月君他拒绝的权利。”L盯着月的眼睛，月看见了冷漠，L看见了绝望。

“……我会做的，龙崎。”月妥协了。可他的手指颤抖起来，捏住刀柄的骨关节用力到发白。

L把月的腿压倒胸前，然后手指毫不留情地插入了月的后穴。预装的润滑液随着月的情热已经开始分泌，L略微一探索就找到了月的敏感点，在几下深深的按压后月就到达了第一次高潮，尖叫出声。L更改了他的高潮方式，月不会射精，而是会像女性一样潮吹，L很快就感受到更多的热液涌出后穴，拉出透明的丝线又坠落到地上。

月在高潮的那一瞬间过去之后便开始急促的喘息，他的右手颤抖着举起美工刀，在划到自己皮肤前的那一刻闭上了眼睛，然后指尖用力，在自己的大腿上留下了一道渗出蓝血的一字痕。他竭力在刻字时保持着身体的稳定，于是在刻完后陷入了更剧烈的颤抖中。

L没有给他休息的间隙，他很快就真正的把自己插入到月的身体中，开始了这场【sexy test】。

L很难评价和月做爱的感觉与和真正人类的感觉有什么本质上的不同，月的感觉也许更好，足够紧致，也足够湿热。

惟一的缺憾是——L抬眼看向月的脸，那双漂亮的眼睛正紧闭着，泪水不断地从人造泪腺中涌出，嘴唇也咬的死紧，脸色苍白的近乎透明。L着魔似的伸出了右手，拭去了月左颊上的泪水，换来对方睁开眼、带着惶然的视线。

恰好此时月的后穴一阵收缩，L差点直接在他的身体中释放出来。这下拉回了他的理智，L退出了他的性器，闷闷的说：“翻身。……不许看我。”

他刚才似乎有些着迷了……这是个坏讯号。

月不发一语地翻了身，把白皙的后背朝向L。L注意到他的腿上已经刻了两个正字了。面板上仍然没有异常，L暂时忽略了自己胀痛的性器，思考自己这样做是否真的有效。

难道是还没有到达临界点吗？

无法忽略这个可能性，L掐住了月的腰，重新侵入了他的身体。这次他设下了一个界限：十五。到了十五，就收手。

等到第十四次时，L注意到月已经快到极限了。在第十五次高潮的来临时，L撤出性器射在了月的大腿上。月虚弱地抬了一下手腕，手中的美工刀却直接脱落出手，掉在了地上，发出一声清脆的响声。  
“怎么了，月君，已经没力气了吗？我相信你可以做到的。”L拉上裤子，蹲下身捡起了美工刀，重新塞到月的手里。  
“划啊。”  
月动了一下头，似乎想要观察L的表情，但是想到L的命令又停下了。他捏紧了手中的美工刀，这次的下的力道格外得重，小半刀尖都没入了人造的血肉中，刻下了最工整的一笔。

“做得很好，月君。”L捡起了月脱下的衣服，盖在了月赤裸的后背上，“你通过了测试。”

月闻言立刻丢掉了手中的美工刀，刀刃上的蓝血在地板上摔出一串圆点。他沉默地穿好了自己的衣服，手指仍在不住地颤抖。

“微笑，月君。”L突然出声。

月抬起流满泪痕的脸，露出了一个完美的微笑。他的嘴角翘起，眼角微弯，只是那双眼睛仍反射着泪光，玻璃珠般死寂。

L向他伸出手，他敏锐的捕捉到了青年身体的颤栗。最终他的手指指尖停留在了月的颊侧，没有再前进。

“害怕我吗？”L问道。

月又颤抖了一下，过了许久，L才听见一句低低的回答:“……是。”

L沉默了一会。他收回手，站起了身，留下一句承诺:“以后我不会再这样做。你不用害怕我。”

又过了许久，L得到了一句相同的、声音微弱的回答:“……是。”


End file.
